Aphmau's Secret
by Zanemau4ever
Summary: Aphmau had a phone call from someone she sounded excited but she won't tell any of her friends who it was. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own most of these characters they belong to Aphmau.

Katelyn's P.O.V.

Katelyn woke up to the sound of someone talking on the phone. She got up and walked by Kawaii~Chan's room to see if she was the one on the phone. She put her ear up to the door and listened. Nothing but purring. It must  
have been Aphmau that she heard. She walked to Aphmau's room and saw her sitting on her bed with a phone up to her ear. When Aphmau looked up she waved and Kateyln waved back. Kateyln walked downstairs ro get some breakfast. She got some frozen waffles  
out of the freezer and heated them up. While she was waiting she decided to text someone. When she picked up her phone she saw that it was 4:30 in the morning. No wonder she was so tired. Then Kateyln wondered something, why was Aphmau talking  
on the phone so early? 

Kawaii~Chan's P.O.V.

Kawaii~Chan was in a world where everything was pink and sparkly. Kawaii~Chan looked up and saw a big castle. She walked towards it. Thinking that she might know who it was.

"It must be them," Kawaii~Chan said," Kawaii~Chanhave been looking everywhere for them." She walked up the stairs and saw three people. One was in purple and red. Another was in black and purple. And the last was in purple and blue.

"Hello we are the shipping gods. We each transform into different ships depending on who is in front of us," explained the purple and red one, "my name is Aarmau."

"My name is Zanemau," said the purple and black one.

"My name is Garmau," said the purple and blue one.

"Now that you have found us you may choose _**one**_ of these ships to happen," said the shipping gods all together,"Now choose!"

"Kawaii~Chanchooses-" Kawaii~Chan woke up to the sound of Kateyln walking past her door to go back to bed. Kawaii~Chan was wondering why she was up so early anyway. It was only 4:42. Maybe she had to use the bathroom.

Later that day around 12:00

Aphmau's P.O.V.

Aphmau finally ended her phone call. She new who it was but she couldn't tell anyone it was going to be a suprise. She was so excited she didn't know what to do. This person would be coming Friday. Sadly today is Monday so she had  
a while to go.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own most of thes characters they belong to Aphmau

Travis's P.O.V.

"GARROTH! Why did you order more feathers!" Travis heard Dante exclaim. Travis new that Garroth didn't order them because he did. He was using them as a distraction so he can look at everyone's browser history. Garroth's computer: Garmau fanfics and cat  
videos. Dante's computer: Danmau and Dancole fanfics. Laurence's computer: laurmau fanfics and bartayley videos. Nothing interesting. So Travis decided to call Kateyln.

Kateyln's P.O.V.

"Why is Travis calling you?" Aphmau said looking at Kateyln's phone.

"Why wouldn't he, he's Travis." Kateyln said"here give me my phone." Kateyln got her phone and turned the ringer to vibrate. When it stopped vibrating Kateylnlooked and saw that Travis left a message.

"Hey, Kateyln-" it started and she turned it off.

 **Sorry this chapter wasn't very good I didn't have much time so I couldn't write anything exciting.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own most of these characters they belong to Aphmau.

Friday

Zane's P.O.V.

Zane heard I knock on his door so he walked over to open it. He saw Aphmau. But she didn't look like herself. She was wearing all black and had long straight black hair covering one of her eyes. Then Zane realized that Aphmau was making fun of him. Sohe  
just slammed the door in her face.

Aphmau's P.O.V.

She heard a knock on her door. She instantly knew who it was. She was so glad too because she didn't know how long she could keep it a secret. She opened the door and saw a girl that looked similar to her, but she was wearing all black and had her  
hair covering one of her eyes.

"Autumn!" Aphmau exclaimed while giving the girl a hug,"It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too!" Said Autumn. Just then Kateyln came downstairs. She looked at the two girls very confused.

"Kateyln," Aphmau explained,"this is my twin sister, Autumn."

"Oh so that's who you were talking to on the phone," Kateyln said.

"Yup." Said Aphmau.

"So why imet you before?I used to go over Aphmau's all the time." Kateyln asked.

"Well our parents are divorced, so I lived with our dad and Aphmau lived with our mom." Explained Autumn. "Aphmau, I accidentally went to someone else's house on the way here. I was just about to say hi, but they just slammed the door in my face. Do you  
know who that might have been?"

"Can you describe what they looked like?" Aphmau asked.

"They looked like a boy version of me." Said Autumn.

"Oh that's Zane. Um yeah. He can get like that, but once you get to know him he is really nice. Since you look like me. He probably thought that I was making fun of him by wearing what he was wearing." Said Aphmau.

"Oh no," said Autumn," I didn't mean to offend him. Let's go back over there so I can explain what happened.".

"Okay," Aphmau said," let's go.".


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own most of these characters they belong to Aphmau.

Autumn's P.O.V.

Autumn grabbed Aphmau's hand and pulled her out the door. She walked down the front steps and paused. She looked across the street and saw a boy with white hair watching her every move. Aphmau was about to walk down the sidewalk when autumn  
pulled her across the street. She walked right up to the house with the boy staring in it. He saw her coming and ran from the window. She walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

Garroth's P.O.V.

"I wonder who that is," Garroth said. He opened the door and saw a girl who looked very familiar. "Autumn! Is that you?"

"Garroth! It's so good to see you!" Replied Autumn, giving him a hug. Just then Laurance came to the door.

"Who is this?" Laurance asked.

"This is Autumn, Aphmau's twin sister," Garroth explained.

"Then how do you know her. She didn't go to Phoenix Drop High."

"I brought her to her prom. She lived with Aphmau's dad and went to a different school and their prom was on a different day then ours and she didn't have a date so I went with her." Garroth said. Then Autumn remembered why she was  
here.

"Is there anyone else who lives here?Because someone was watching me through the window." Asked Autumn.

"That was most likely Travis. Did he have white hair?" Garroth asked.

"Yup" Autumn said.

"Yeah, he has a problem." Garroth said.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Hi. Sorry it is taking me so long to write more. I am just having trouble finding time with dance,summer work for school, and hanging out with my friends. So if it takes me a while to add a new chapter please don't be mad I am trying very hard.  
But if you are reading my fanfic thank you. This is my first fanfic and I am thinking about starting a fnaf fanfic so keep your eyes out for that. So thank you for reading this note and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!


End file.
